Luv on IM
by dracoredeemed
Summary: Potter and Malfoy find that IM is useful for many things... Contains mature content!


Disclaimer: The characters belong to JK Rowling and friends. I am just taking them out to play, for fun, not profit.

A/N: This is the first collaborative fic I have written. Aandune wrote Harry's part and I wrote Draco's. And I must say it was the most fun I have ever had writing anything. :D So thanks, Aandune! You are the best, love.

The story was initially inspired by an email Aan send me called 40 Snarky Things. The challenge was to include as many of those as possible in an IM exchange between Harry and Draco. We managed about half. LOL. We also acknowledge and thank Shadow Samurai for allowing us to use several of her wonderful (but previously unused) t-shirt slogans.

**Luv on IM**

By: dracoredeemed and Aandune

Head Auror, Harry Potter, sat at his desk flipping through page after page of utter nonsense before he threw his hands up in the air and began to tap away on his keyboard.

**M4gicWe4v3r:** Malfoy, I need the Wilson reports. When are you going to get them up here?

**Slyguy98:** Potter, whatever strange mental debilitation possesses you to think I have to answer to you, I suggest you get it seen to. I do not now, nor have I ever been responsible for the Wilson reports. I suggest you look up your own arse for them. In other words, how about never? Is never good for you?

Harry read the message. Then he read it again, making sure he had read it right. Malfoy was a pain in his arse – always had been. But he was good out in the field and that was what was important. The fact that the man refused to accept that Harry Potter had the unmitigated gall to be Head Auror was frustrating. Harry closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. With a deep sigh he again turned to his keyboard.

**M4gicWe4v3r:** Okay, Malfoy. The Wilson case is the one you and Henderson headed up last month. You returned to the office bragging about how you had single-handedly cornered the accused and hit him with an Anti-Apparition Spell. You do remember the boasting, don't you? Everyone else here does.

Draco glared at the screen when Potter's message popped up. Did the man have a death wish? Of course he remembered the Wilson case, but it was hardly his responsibility to write up stupid reports. Paperwork was for plebs like Henderson. Surely Potter knew that. He pursed his lips and poised his fingers over the keyboard, fighting the urge to simply hex the bloody thing.

**Slyguy98:** Ahhhh, I see the screw-up fairy has visited us again. Listen carefully Potter. I am going to say this just once. I. Take down. Baddies. Full stop. If you're looking for a report, I suggest you ask that pea-brained idiot Henderson for it. And while you're at it, you might want to do something about the location of his desk. Really, it's a workplace safety hazard the way he eats. It's a wonder any of his disgustingly cholesterol-laden lunch ever makes it to his mouth. What am I? Flypaper for freaks? This isn't an office; it's Hell with fluorescent lighting.

Harry growled. He actually growled at the screen. He began muttering to himself. "Can I trade this job for what's behind door number one?"

**M4gicWe4v3r:** I don't know what your problem is, Malfoy, but I'll bet it's hard to pronounce! Get Henderson and get both your arses up here. NOW! And you'd better have the Wilson report with you. I don't care what you have to do to get it. If you have to dig to the bottom of Henderson's morass of a desk, then so be it. And may I mention here that your continued affiliation with this office is in jeopardy?

Draco snorted loudly and leaned back in his chair, stretching his arms and legs out luxuriously. So, Potter wanted to play nasty.

**Slyguy98:** Who lit the fuse on your tampon? Good God man, get a grip. You and I both know you can't fire me. The Auror squad is barely competent as it is; without me, I doubt that sorry lot could catch a trapped Kneazle dying of old age. I shall, however, inconvenience myself and inform Henderson of your request. Now, please go away. It's time for my beauty rest.

**M4gicWe4v3r:** You've got five minutes before I have you up on insubordination charges. Four minutes and forty-five seconds. Forty-four, forty-three….

Draco huffed and rolled his eyes. Party pooper. Smoothing back his hair, he rolled his chair back and nonchalantly strolled over to Henderson's desk. After several long moments, Henderson looked up and frowned.

"What?"

"I'm trying to imagine you with a personality." Draco cocked his head as the other man blinked rapidly. "Do look alive, Henderson. Potter needs the Wilson reports a.s.a.p. Hop to it; there's a chap." Henderson opened his mouth to speak, but, apparently thinking better of it, merely pulled at the drawer of his file cabinet and withdrew a blue-covered report.

"I'll do you a favour this one time, Henderson, but you owe me." Draco sneered at him as he snatched the report from his hand before turning toward the door with an irritated sigh. "It's a thankless job, but I suppose I've got a lot of Karma to burn off."

"Oh, I get it. Potter's riding your arse again." Henderson smiled. "Well, mister 'I'm all that', maybe next time you'll think about that before you come back here and take all the credit for a call. Payback's a bitch, ain't it? Maybe next time you won't be so rude." The man leaned back in his chair and took a bite of his sandwich. There was just a hint of a smile on his face as Draco spun on his heel and headed out the door.

"Watch it, Henderson. I'm already visualizing the duct tape over your mouth," he spat over his shoulder as slammed the door behind him.

Harry sat at his desk eyeing his watch. Fifteen seconds left. If the exasperating man wasn't standing in front of him in fifteen seconds, his head was going to roll.

There were two seconds left to the time allotted when the door finally slammed open without so much as a by your leave.

Draco stepped into the office and stopped short. Arching his eyebrows, he slowly gave Harry the once over. "Potter, whatever kind of look you were going for, you missed." He strode forward and dropped the report on the desk. "The Wilson reports, as requested. Now, pardon me, but I have minds to twist and values to warp." He turned to leave, but was prevented when Harry cast a Locking Spell on the door with an audible 'click'.

"Shut up and sit down, Malfoy. I don't want to hear one word uttered from your mouth until I'm finished."

Draco started to say something, but Harry pointed his wand at him.

"Uh. I said not one word." He waited for Malfoy to lower his regal rump into the chair across from his desk. As soon as he'd settled, Harry began. "Malfoy, I'd be lying if I said that I didn't appreciate your work. You are very good at what you do… out in the field, that is. Here in the office, it's a different matter altogether. You're rude, sarcastic, and a total pain in the arse to everyone. Do you not like it here? Are you trying to get your arse fired? Because that's where you're headed. Your name has already come across Kingsley's desk, listing you as a malcontent. I've put my arse on the line for you, but if you don't want to stay here, tell me now, because I've about had it with your attitude."

Ignoring Harry's heated tone, Draco gracefully lounged into the chair and put his feet up on Harry's desk. "I do not have an attitude problem. I have an attitude... I just don't find it to be a problem." When a vein began to pulse visibly in Harry temple, Draco sighed and rubbed his own temples with his long, elegant fingers. "Look, Potter, do I look like a people person? I'll try being nicer if you'll try being smarter. Partner me with someone decent for a change—someone intelligent and magically competent— and I might just surprise you."

Harry stood and started pacing the room. "There is no one left, Malfoy! You've alienated the whole department. If they haven't partnered you already, they've requested not to." Harry pushed the roster across his desk and turned it for Malfoy to look at. "Pick a name and I'll show you a formal request. The evidence is right there in front of you. You can admit it to yourself or you can be wrong. Who do you want to be partnered with?"

Draco scanned the roster disinterestedly before leaning back and folding his arms. "Fine, I'll work by myself."

**Slyguy98:** Potter, just let me reiterate one more time. I absolutely, categorically, steadfastly, unconditionally, and EMPHATICALLY, refuse to be partnered with YOU! Look, I like you. You remind me of myself when I was young and stupid. However, any connection between your reality and mine is purely coincidental. I CAN'T work with you. What if your shocking taste in clothing rubs off on me? What if I catch your bad hairness, for Merlin's sake? BTW, how do you set the laser printer to stun? I want to make sure no more directives like THAT ever get printed again!

**M4gicWe4v3r:** Ooooo, Malfoy; do you know any other big words? BTW, you have no choice. As I explained to you in very careful words, you can NOT go on calls by yourself. You WILL have a partner. That partner WILL be me, because no one else will have you. You WILL be dressed in your best dress robes. I will pick you up at your flat tonight at half seven. We WILL blend in with the people at the party and we WILL be the best damned security team that the Countess has ever had. I trust that you know how to behave at a pure-blood gathering? If not, I can have a refresher course on your desk in ten minutes.

**Slyguy98:** *snort* No doubt you are the one who needs the refresher, Potter. I am, and always have been, a paragon of pure-blood virtue. I am perfect, as well as blond, after all.

**Slyguy98:** And don't think you can hide behind my expensive pure-blood robes all evening either. I expect you to take my lead, but I hope I don't have to hold your hand.

**Slyguy98:** And another thing. I have NO intention of letting you come into my flat so you can inspect me beforehand, is that clear? And PLEASE do something with that mop you call hair. God. Does NO ONE understand my pain here?

**M4gicWe4v3r:** Merlin, you are such a Prima Donna. You don't need to worry about me, you pain in the arse. I'll hold my own. And, tell me, Malfoy, if I don't come to your flat, how are you going to get there? You don't have the invitation; I do. We go together, or not at all. Half seven; be ready!

**M4gicWe4v3r:** What do you think? Should I wear the Hugo Boss or the Armani? The Brooks Brothers may be a little too traditional under the circumstances.

Harry gave a smug chuckle. He could just imagine Malfoy's reaction to that.

**Slyguy98:** Well, fuck me blind. The world just tilted off its axis. *faints* Harry Potter owns a decent suit. The gods must be crazy.

**Slyguy98:** Hugo Boss. It will go better with that wild hair.

**M4gicWe4v3r:** Nice!

**Slyguy98:** What time did you say you were picking me up?

**M4gicWe4v3r:** Half seven and you get to pick up the hostess gift. Do be generous. In fact, we aren't busy. Go home now. It's twenty past two. You should just have enough time to get ready, Princess.

**M4gicWe4v3r:** LOL

**Slyguy98:** Fuck you, Potter.

Harry cracked up. He had reduced Malfoy to what he had so often referred to as plebian language. "Point for Potter," he grinned. He wasn't sure why he was reduced this to school-age behavior, but he was having fun.

**M4gicWe4v3r:** Language, Malfoy. Do you talk to your mother with that mouth?

**Slyguy98:** I do many things with this mouth, Potter, NONE of which YOU shall have the pleasure of enjoying.

**Slyguy98:** Fine. I will get the gift. And NOT because I am so gay I could spot a Waterford crystal vase at a hundred paces, either. I merely have good taste. Something which YOU are sadly lacking.

**M4gicWe4v3r: **Says the man impressed by Hugo Boss.

**Slyguy98:** Yes, well, we'll see whether the suit fits the man, won't we, Potter? See you at half seven. Don't be late.

**M4gicWe4v3r:** Perish the thought.

**M4gicWe4v3r has signed out.**

When Draco answered the door at seven twenty-nine, he had expected Harry to be waiting impatiently, anxious to get to the party so they could undergo initial surveillance. He was surprised, however, when Harry gently pushed past him and walked into his living room. Draco shut the door and turned, eyebrows raised in question.

"What are you doing? We don't want to be late."

Draco did a double take when he suddenly noticed the corsage in Harry's hand.

Harry opened the box and pulled out an exquisite boutonnière of a single red rose and baby's breath. "We are supposed to be a couple tonight. The flowers were chosen on purpose. I know you pure-bloods put great stock in the meanings of things. Since we will be in Pure-blood Central, we need to look the part we are playing."

Draco blinked several times in astonishment, then folded his arms. "Oh, no you don't. If anyone is wearing the corsage, Potter, it is you. I know you're the Saviour of the Wizarding World, but _I_ am a Malfoy. Therefore, _you_ get to wear the flowers. Oh, don't look at me like that…. No, no, and _no_. I don't care how pouty you get." Draco rolled his eyes when Harry stuck out his bottom lip. "Oh, for Merlin's sake…." Sighing in exasperation, Draco moved forward and allowed Harry to pin the corsage to his lapel, all the while looking at a very distant spot on the far wall. "Next you'll be wanting a bloody good night kiss!"

Harry wiggled his eyebrows. "Only if you play your cards right."

Harry pinned the flowers securely, but found himself reluctant to step back. He cleared his throat and forced his feet to move. Once again he became the head of the Auror department. "Now, do you remember the briefing? Do you need to go over the profiles again? Do you need to study the map of the castle? Remember, only pretend to drink."

Draco rolled his eyes again and huffed loudly as he adjusted the flower in front of the hall mirror. "Potter. It's fine. I think I know how to handle myself after all this time. Let's get going, shall we?" When he looked up at his reflection, Harry was staring at him from behind with an odd look on his face. "What? Have I got a smudge on my jacket or something?"

Harry cleared his throat again. "No, just thinking about the party tonight. You do know there's going to be dancing and we will be expected too participate. Are you ready for that?"

Draco looked at him measuringly in the mirror for a moment, then smirked. "The question is… _Harry_… are _you_?"

Harry cleared his throat yet again. "Of course I am. This is an undercover job just like any other one we've been on. You do what is expected with no regrets. It's the job."

Draco turned back to the mirror to hide the grin that threatened to explode across his delicate features (Malfoys do not grin) and pretended to check himself once again, smoothing his hair and adjusting his tie. He doubted Potter had ever even considered what being gay was like and oh, wasn't that just the most delicious thought! The possibilities made his head swim. Draco smiled at himself one last time and silently plotted his revenge. Oh, this was going to be gloriously perfect. Macho, super-straight, Head Auror Harry – Saviour of the Wizarding World and poster boy for witches everywhere – oh, yes, when Draco was done with him, poor Harry Potter wouldn't know what had hit him. Schooling his features once again, he turned back to Harry and crooked his elbow. "Shall we?"

Harry took Malfoy's extended arm and Apparated without another thought. That was until they arrived at the Castle Grenbriar. They were led by a stately house-elf to the receiving line, where the Countess Agatha Hortense Burlington stood ready to receive her guests.

When she saw the two young men she giggled like a young girl. "Oh, Harry, thank you for looking after this poor old lady." Her eyes slid to Draco. "And who is this handsome young man?"

"Countess Burlington of Grenbriar, may I present my date for the evening? Mr. Draco Malfoy."

Before Draco could say a word, the Countess broke all pure-blood and upper class traditions by squealing, "Harry, you're gay? Oh, how marvelous! That should set a few young ladies on their ears."

Draco nearly choked at the Countess's lack of decorum, but managed to appear unruffled, in spite of his inner sqeeing. "How lovely to meet you, Countess." He bowed low over her hand and kissed it briefly, before straightening again, her frail hand still in his grasp. "And yes, indeed, it should." Draco winked conspiratorily. "You know, we've been looking for the perfect occasion to make our relationship public. How wonderful of you to provide us with this opportunity."

A sideways look told Draco that Harry was holding his own, in spite of looking rather paler than usual. The Countess gushed with pleasure. "Oh, Mister Malfoy, you are so handsome and utterly charming. Our Harry couldn't do better."

Harry grinned. "Yes, I was just telling him that before we came. He is definitely someone I need to keep an eye on."

He noticed that the Countess furrowed her brow, and he hurried to continue. "If I'm not careful with him, one of his many admirers may just sweep him away."

She squeezed his hand. "Come with me, Harry, Mr. Malfoy; I'll introduce you around to my guests."

Harry squeezed her hand and held her back a minute. "Aggie, we really need to talk about the security here."

She blushed sweetly and looked at her young friend. "Harry, I have a confession to make. I hired you and your delightful partner because I wanted you to be a guest here. There is no threat. You're my friend and I want to use that relationship shamelessly."

Harry looked shocked. Draco laughed. "Aggie! You vixen."

She shrugged and patted his hand. "I'm young enough to do what I want and old enough to get away with it. I'm eccentric."

As she led them away into the main ballroom, Draco moved his hand to tickle the inside of Harry's wrist, before sliding it up to circle his elbow in a gesture that was meant to convey intimacy and long-term affection. Draco leaned into Harry's side as they walked, enjoying the festivities and the gazes of the many important, pure-blooded attendees. "So, Potter," he whispered as he leaned in until his lips were almost brushing Harry's ear. "How's my undercover work so far?"

Harry ground his teeth together but kept a stiff smile on his face. "Stop with all the touchy feely stuff, Malfoy. You are enjoying this way too much. I'm going to have to take the Countess to task. We're out of here as soon as we can gracefully leave."

Harry's words were interrupted by the flash of a camera and the whiny drone of a familiar voice.

"Harry! Harry! I always knew you were gay!" Colin Creevy bounced into view, his camera dangling from his neck and his face alight. "Will you two pose for a photo? The Prophet readers will love it!" Colin stood back and put the camera to his eye again, waiting for Harry and Draco to comply. When Harry turned his back and stalked off, Colin dropped the camera, confused.

"It's okay, Colin," Draco crooned soothingly. "He's just a little tense. I'll talk him 'round. Hang around for awhile and I'll let you know when he's ready." Draco looked after his pretend lover and sighed. It was time to turn on the full effects of the Malfoy charm, no holds barred. If Harry wanted to put up a fight, Draco was equal to it. Squaring his shoulders, Draco moved to join Harry, who had stopped at the buffet table to sample some hors d'oeuvres.

Harry looked up when he felt a presence very near him. "Malfoy. You are enjoying this way too much. We are NOT a couple. I am straight. And even if I wasn't, I doubt that you and I would have a – thing."

Draco pursed his lips, annoyed. "Fine, Potter, it's your show. I certainly have better things to do than run after you and keep up appearances. So, if you'll excuse me, I think I shall mingle just a bit."

"Fine!" Harry picked up a drink from a passing waiter and downed it, set the empty on another passing tray and grabbed another.

His eyes strayed around the room, watching the other guests. He found with some surprise that his eyes kept straying over to where Draco was standing talking to a dark Latin man. He let his eyes sweep over the room again, his Auror habits hard to lay aside. Again, he found Draco - this time on the dance floor with a tall, bearded man. The man's long hair was pulled back, but that wasn't what caught Harry's eye. He was in full Scottish regalia, from his tam on his dark reddish-brown hair, to his Prince Charlie, to his kilt and sporran, to the knee socks and flashers and the black shoes that crossed laces up his leg and tied just below his knees.

Draco was looking at this man in a manner that made Harry… certainly not jealous, but… something.

When the man bent Draco back over his arm and attempted to kiss him, Harry saw red. He was in the man's face before he had a chance to straighten Draco up. "I believe, sir, that I will claim my date back. Thank you for keeping him entertained." He turned to Draco. "Leading men on again, darling? I'll have to punish you for that."

Draco raised his eyebrows at the smoldering fire in Harry's eyes and silently congratulated himself. So. Potter did have feelings, after all. When Harry reached out for his hand and gently pulled him away from the Scotsman, Draco fought the urge to giggle with delight. Harry was livid, and the reason was obvious. But Draco was certain that his 'date' was far from convinced, judging from his earlier state of utter denial. So he pouted and pulled at Harry's hand to stop him.

"What are you doing, Potter?" He drew his hand away from Harry's and crossed his arms. "From all accounts, you had dismissed me as your 'date'. Why the sudden possessiveness? Surely you're not jealous? I'm just your partner—your reluctant partner, if I recall—remember?" Draco huffed and turned his back on the fuming Head Auror with every intention of taking up again where he had left off with the darling man in the kilt.

But before he had gone two steps, Harry was in his face, his grip on Draco's arm like a vice. Harry growled. Draco paled at the sheer fury in the other man's face, but didn't flinch - until Harry yanked at his arm, pulling him close enough so that he could whisper in Draco's ear. "You are not paid to flirt with party guests."

Harry's breath was hot against Draco's neck, and he felt himself break into gooseflesh as steamy lips continued to assault the air near his throat. Fury rose like fire in his veins at the words. How dare Potter make such accusations after his dismissive treatment of Draco. He opened his mouth, a snide retort on the tip of his tongue, but all speech was squelched when Harry's mouth suddenly clamped down on Draco's own in a searing kiss.

Harry's hands got lost in the golden strands of silk, pulling Draco ever closer. He couldn't let himself think, because if he did, he would have to admit that this was absolutely unacceptable. And this felt too wonderful for words to stop anytime soon. In fact, if he died right that moment, he would die a happy man. Silken tongue slid over silken tongue, fighting for dominance, searing them together in a blissful melding, neither knowing where one ended nor the other started.

Finally, they slowly pulled apart, gasping slightly, only to have Draco lightly run his lips to a spot just behind Harry's ear, causing tiny shards of electricity to shoot through him; a live wire dancing along sensitive nerve endings. Harry's breath was coming in hitches; eyes closed, he could feel  
>the blood rushing through his veins, feel his pulse quickening… before reality hit.<p>

"I—this is wrong, Draco." Harry raised his eyes quickly enough to catch the unmasked confusion on Draco's face. Harry took a deep breath and rested his forehead on Draco's neck and shoulder, ghosting his halting breath over Draco's collarbone. He felt Draco stiffen in his arms and lifted his head again.

A storm was gathering and Harry stood straighter, bravely facing the onslaught. "But not for the reasons you're thinking, Draco. I'm not worried about orientation; that will work itself out eventually. I'm worried that I'm your superior."

For the first time in his life, Harry was privileged to watch the unmasked changing emotions that moved across the blond's face; emotions that the man rarely, if ever, showed the world.

He waited knowing that those expressions were going to manifest themselves into some sort of action. Exactly what that was, he couldn't say, but he stood ready to meet whatever surfaced.

Draco stared into those deep green eyes for what seemed like an eternity, confusion playing havoc with his sanity until he could have sworn that Potter hadn't actually been jealous enough to kiss him at all. It was a joke, or play-acting, surely. Potter was just putting on a front for the Countess and her guests. Draco had, after all, been flirting shamelessly.

But then he saw a flicker of concern in those emerald eyes and, as he gazed into them thoughtfully, pondering the best way to react, concern was replaced with something else – tenderness… affection… desire? Which was even more confusing to Draco, given Potter's so very recent protestations of heterosexuality. But Potter was still regarding him, his gaze softening as it raked over Draco's face. And suddenly the pieces of the puzzle fell into place.

Draco pulled back slightly, arched his eyebrows and smirked. "Don't flatter yourself, Potter." Carefully, he smoothed down his hair, which had ruffled slightly. "You're cute enough, especially in that suit, but what makes you think I'm even attracted to you? We are undercover, remember? And you, my dear, are straight." He smirked again when Harry's eyebrows furrowed. "What? Don't tell me the big bad Slytherin actually got to the great Harry Potter? My, my, how the mighty have fallen." He rolled his eyes when he saw the other man's face turn cold as he pulled away. "Harry, people are staring…. We are supposed to be a couple, remember? You've had your little jealous spat, now let's get on with it."

Harry's brows furrowed and anger replaced the emotions that had been so visible just moments earlier. He knew he had to get hold of himself. He was Head Auror, for God's sake. He had been on more successful assignments than anyone else in the department. He had played many parts. Why, then, was this one so different? He visibly pulled a shroud around his emotions and silently cursed himself for being so stupid. Then suddenly, he knew. Knew why he had slipped so badly. The moment that the Countess had stated that the assignment was a ploy to get him to her party, he had relaxed his guard. He had thought to enjoy himself for an evening of frivolity. His mistake.

And where had all that passion come from? He shook himself. 'Steady old man.' Harry talked himself down. With one last look at his partner, he backed up a step. "I need some air." He turned abruptly and headed out the double French doors, onto the veranda, down the steps into the garden and ended up in the gazebo, holding onto the railing with white-knuckled intensity.

Draco frowned as he watched the other man leave. Bloody hell, what was all that about? If the man was acting, he was putting on a bloody good show. Draco could have sworn he had seen hurt in Potter's eyes, before anger had taken over - and what was _that_about? Sighing, he closed his eyes briefly to clear his head, then resolutely turned away from the doors and headed for the bar. Bugger the assignment; he needed a drink.

Catching a glimpse of the Countess, who appeared to be heading in his direction, he quickly ducked behind a pillar to avoid her and then casually slid onto a stool at the bar. He waved the bartender over and ordered a drink. As he cradled his Firewhiskey in his hand, lounging back against the bar, his gaze kept moving to the double French doors where Potter had disappeared. He'd been gone for over twenty minutes and Draco shook his head to himself as he pondered for the hundredth time just what had been going through Potter's head. He had seemed to enjoy the kiss, and Draco had to admit that he himself had certainly been surprised by the intensity and passion of it. But Potter was straight, by his own admission. Still… could it be that Draco _had_actually managed to stir lust in Potter's veins?

Sighing heavily, he rubbed his eyes and mentally berated himself for allowing Potter to get into his system. And the man _still_hadn't returned from his prolonged sulk – over who knows what? Well, enough was enough. Draco had no idea what was going on and Potter needed to account for himself. Swearing torridly under his breath, he downed his Firewhiskey in one gulp, slid off his stool, and headed for the doors to the garden.

Harry stared out at the garden, not noticing the muted colors because of the night. Indeed he didn't notice anything outside of his own inner reflections.

Harry Potter was having a life-changing crisis. He couldn't deny the chemistry between him and that godless git. What on earth was wrong with him? This was Draco Malfoy. Never mind the obvious problem of his gender. He had told him that orientation wasn't the problem, and he had meant it. He didn't know why he meant it, but he did.

But the fact remained that Draco Malfoy got under his skin for his daily entertainment. He is the snarkiest bastard he'd ever met. There was no one else like him on the planet, that was for sure. But then, that could prove to be interesting.

Interesting? Harry shook his head. Am I really considering this?

Harry shifted and leaned against the pillar. Draco would be high-maintenance, without a doubt. And what would Ginny say? Of course, Ginny and he have been on again, off again for years. Lately, mostly off. Sex with her was - Harry straightened as the first taste of reality hit him. Sex with her was a chore, he had to admit. But he was finding thoughts of Malfoy – stirring. He adjusted the line of his trousers to accommodate.

Harry paced the gazebo. Yes, all this may be true, but Malfoy had NEVER even intimated that Harry was someone he'd be interested in. The fact was, Harry was not the only one who had to be amenable to this.

Harry turned to make another circuit of the area and ran right into… "Malfoy."

Draco stopped abruptly when he saw Harry. "Potter, what the fuck is going on? Why did you storm off in a huff? Why did you kiss me? Why are you sulking, and why - " he broke off as Harry walked up to stand directly in front of him, his eyes intense as they bore into Draco's "…are you looking at me like – Mppphfff." Draco's words were cut off as he was pulled roughly into his second kiss of the evening, this one even more intense than the first. Draco stiffened immediately and put his hands up against Harry's chest as if to push him away. But Harry's hot, wet tongue was doing wicked things inside Draco's mouth and, instead of pushing him away, he reached around and grasped Harry's broad shoulders, pulling him closer as their mouths melted into one. The intensity of it was overwhelming and Draco sagged against the other man, gasping audibly when he felt the evidence of Harry's arousal against his own. Harry groaned and rolled his hips against Draco's, sending a burning flame of desire down Draco's thighs that made his lower stomach clench.

Absently, he realized that all his questions had been answered, but he was too consumed by the heat of their embrace to think rationally at that moment. Instead, he fell headlong into the irresistible passion that was Potter's mouth. Eventually, gasping for breath, he reluctantly drew back to suck air into his lungs. As Draco's breathing slowed, Harry opened his eyes and smiled softly. "So. That's how it is, is it?" Draco whispered as he smirked back at Harry, whose smile suddenly faltered for a moment. "Oh, no you don't." Draco grasped him by the back of the neck and planted his lips firmly against the other man's before he could say something stupid.

**M4gicWe4v3r:** Malfoy, you aren't signed in yet. Are you hiding?

**M4gicWe4v3r:** Draco, I know you're there. You came in with me.

**M4gicWe4v3r:** Hmm, maybe I should come down there and check on you. You know, make sure you're OK and all.

**Your friend Slyguy98 has just signed in.**

**Slyguy98:** Stop stalking me, Potter. Can't you see I am sleeping? After all, it was you who kept me awake half the night.

**M4gicWe4v3r:** :D complaining, are we?

**M4gicWe4v3r:** How about lunch?

**Slyguy98:** You may have shagged me into the mattress, Potter, but that hardly gives you carte blanch on my time.

**Slyguy98:** I suppose I am slightly peckish. Just slightly.

**M4gicWe4v3r:** And, why would that be, Princess?

**Slyguy98:** Call me Princess one more time and I will have your balls for lunch.

**M4gicWe4v3r:** Promise?

"…"

**M4gicWe4v3r:** Come on, Draco, that was funny.

**Slyguy98:** Yes, that is a promise, so get your arse down here right now before Henderson gets back. I slipped a Do Poo potion in his tea so he should be a while.

**M4gicWe4v3r has signed out.**

*************  
><strong>Slyguy98:<strong> Holy Mother of Merlin, Harry! I am not going to be able to sit for a week.

**Slyguy98:** And just where did you learn to do that thing with your tongue? I want names, and I want them now. *growls*

**M4gicWe4v3r:** I might tell you… um, if you bring the Countess Burlington's file up here.

**Slyguy98:** Harry, that was NOT funny! How did Weasley get past the wards on your office?

**Slyguy98:** Holy Merlin, he's running rampant, you realise? It's all over the building!

**M4gicWe4v3r:** Chaos, panic and disorder... my work here is done. *waggles eyebrows*

_Fin_

Please leave a review and let us know what you think!_  
><em>


End file.
